The Stepfather
by Mischeifandmagic
Summary: Buffy has six children two from Spike, one form a vengence demon, one from a silver tongue, one was Angel's son and the other Riley's. What happens when a mysterious stranger starts dating they're Mum... Inspired by the movie 'The Stepfather'
1. Chapter 1

**The Stepfather**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to BTVS**

**A/N**

**I got this idea from the 2009 movie 'The Stepfather' if you haven't seen then I'd recommend it it's really good. **

Paul Smith was a friendly man, a nice man. The kind that always paid his taxes and had a comfortable job in real estate. He always had a smile for everybody; to the world he was the perfect man. Though underneath the surface was a monster, a monster in hiding. The unsuspecting female population adored him and that included a certain Vampire Slayer: Buffy Summers.

It had been 18 years since Sunnydale had fallen and the big adventure had come to an end. She now had six children, a lot of kids she knew but she loved everyone of them. The eldest was called William, he was Spike's child and he was 18. The oldest girl was Grace, 16 and she was Spike's also. The third was called Aaron, 14 and he was the son of a vengeance demon called Jack Sylvane. The youngest girl was called Evelyn, 12 and her father had been a silver tongue. Leon, 10 was the fifth child and Angel's son, he was the prankster in the family. The youngest was only 8 and was called Zack who was Riley's son. They all lived in London and she ran the Slayers from where the watchers used to be.

William was a very cynical, sarcastic person who missed his Dad terribly but would never admit it to anyone. The relationship between Buffy and her eldest son was patchy. He didn't like it that she had so many children like she was betraying his dad somehow. William was the school's womanizer he often does a Parker, he sleeps with girls and never phone's them back. He is also very protective of his family. Grace is a bit more carefree she loves parting and messing around. She adores her brother because he's her only full sibling and they had to bring up the others.

Aaron never knew his father because he died when he was in infancy. He always sees William as the father he never had. Aaron is obsessed with zoo animals, especially the exotic type, he practically lives at the zoo. Evelyn is sweet and she's so graceful and caring towards others. She loves reading books, she'll often bring a whole pile of books from the library each week. Leon is the pain of the family, he loves nothing better then to annoy his family and he does it well. Zack is the noblest and the nicest of the lot. He's a bit of a misfit and likes to play on his own but he loves playing on his violin.

They all have powers because they're parents are supernatural. William can move things without touching them and he's super strong. So can Grace but she can create fire instead. Aaron has his father's wish ablities. Eve could read something and it would come true. Leon was also super strong and he could levitate. Zach was just stronger then most people.

One day Buffy was shopping in Asda on a fine Friday afternoon. She was shopping with her favourite son, Zack. They'd just been for an ice lolly and it was time to get dinner. As Buffy went into the canned aisle a handsome man was stood there examining a can of baked beans. He had jet back hair and 30's movie star good looks. He was in the way of the peas so Buffy had to talk to him.

"Excuse me can I just get to the tins please?"

"Sure" the man replied moving out of the way, "Are you American?"

"Yeah" Buffy smiled.

"Oh, how long have you lived here?"

"18 years on and off, I travel a lot" Buffy admitted.

"Wow, well what do you think of our humble country?"

"Cold" she joked.

The man laughed an enchanted laugh, the kind that draws you in.

"Is this your son?" he wondered.

"Yeah, he's my youngest" Buffy told him.

"How many have you got?"

"Six... you can freak out now"

But the man wasn't freaking out. Being a single mother is hard enough let alone when you've got six kids.

"That's quite a number but I love big families. Your really fortunate" he smiled.

"Thank you" she smiled back at this oddity.

"Well I'll see you around I expect" the man said as he smiled and walked away.

Zack was giving her a knowing look.

"Oh shut up" Buffy blushed.

The rest of the shopping trip proved uneventful until she was loading the shopping into her car. The mysterious stranger was only two cars away, locking up his trunk. Buffy decided to take a chance. How rare is it to find a man who didn't mind six kids!

"Hey" Buffy waved.

"Oh, hey" he came over.

"This may seem a little forward but do you want to get some coffee with us?" Buffy offered.

"Sure but I'd like to know your name first"

"Yeah sorry, my name is Buffy"

"I'm Paul"

...

"LEON GIVE THAT BACK YOU LITTLE FREAK!" Grace yelled.

"WILLIAM, HE TOOK MY DOLL!" Eve cried.

"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" Leon taunted.

These were the usual cries he heard when William was at home. It was tough being the eldest of six siblings. They all looked to him as a father figure which he didn't mind. William looked almost exactly like his father, except he had his mother's hair and his paternal grandmother's eyes which were brown and his cheek bones were slightly different. Next year he was off to University and out of this house. He was currently listening to Breaking Benjamin 'Diary of Jane', drowning out the sounds of his sibling's petty squabbling's.

William missed his Dad, he wasn't going to lie. His father died when he was one but got resurrected until he was 4. He didn't like talking about him full stop, it was too upsetting for him. In his spare time he also loved to draw, he was amazing at it. He was drawing a plant that was in a jar. Suddenly Leon burst in without knocking.

"I've told you a million times to knock!" William shouted.

"Grace is chasing me, can I hide in here please" Leon gave him his best innocent smile which William didn't fall for.

"What did you do this time?" William inquired, suspiciously.

"Nothing!" he lied but caught the stern look on his brother's face, "Ok, I may of spat in her make up"

"Your disguising!"

"Yeah" he shrugged like it was old news, "So can I hide in here or what?"

"NO!" William protested.

"Fine" Leon pouted as he ran out of the room.

"Annoying little nerk" William muttered under his breathe.

A few minutes later Grace knocked on his door, when William said come in she entered looking angry.

"Where is he!"

"He left a couple of minutes ago" William said.

"Thanks" Grace thanked as she left to hunt her brother down.

A few hours later William made his way downstairs to discover Leon wrapped in a rug that had been tied and there was a small bowl of water next him.

"Help me! Leon whined.

Aaron was causally sipping coffee, pretending not to notice he brother's pleas. William gave him a questioning look.

"Grace did it" Aaron told him putting his hands up.

"As much as I'm tempted to leave him there, Mum's gonna be home soon so we've got to release him"

"Do we have to?" Aaron moaned.

Evelyn came skipping into the kitchen and poured herself some orange juice. She giggled insanely when she noticed Leon and skipped back to ther room. William grabbed a knife and set the prisoner free.

"Finally! I never thought I'd get out of there" Leon said as he run back upstairs.

"I'm sure Mum will understand if we just left him there" Aaron persisted.

"Not worth the risk. If something goes wrong in this house it's always my fault"

_"Why is your brother tied to the Post Box? WILLIAM!"_

_"Why is Evie's face covered in chalk? WILLIAM!"_

_"Why is there was huge mustard stain on my bed? WILLIAM!"_

They heard the sound of they're mother's car in the driveway. William looked out of the window and saw his mother and some guy flirting. It was obvious by they're body laungue and his mother was smiling and blushing like a teenager. William felt his jaw drop...

He didn't want a seventh sibling!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Stepfather**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to BTVS**

Buffy and Paul made they're way to the door with little Zach following them. They'd just been to coffee and he'd insisted on paying. The mini date lasted two hours and from what Buffy could tell he was kind, charming and had a good job. Best of all he said that he loved kids, the more the better. Buffy thought she'd struck gold on this one AND he wasn't a demon. Just a normal, regular guy who seemed to really like her. When they aproached the door they stopped and looked at each other making Zach feel like the fifth wheel.

"Well I had a nice time" Paul smiled.

"So did I" Buffy nodded.

"So do you want to grab a bite to eat sometime?" Paul asked.

"I'd love too"

"Great, this is my number call me" Paul gave her his buisness card.

"I will, I'll see you soon then"

"OK bye" Paul waved as he walked away.

Buffy stared after him for a few seconds before going back into the house. As soon as she got in she noticed William and Aaron sitting by the kitchen sink. Zach ran upstairs with some sweets that Paul bought him.

"Who was that?" William asked, trying to sound causal.

"Just a friend..." Buffy grinned, "...At the moment, he's taking me out to eat sometime"

With that Buffy rushed upstairs to her study. William and Aaron gave each other a knowing look. They knew exactly what to do...

"Spill" William demanded when they got to Zach's room.

"Spill what?" he asked innocently.

"Who's the new guy?" Aaron clarified.

"She met him in Asda's" Zach told them, "He helps people move and he's real nice"

"Are they dating?" William wanted to know.

"Not yet but Mum wants too. She smiled when he asked her out"

Zach never knew his father either because he died when he was 1 year old. A vampire got him in the end which Buffy hunted down and killed. Riley had hated William and he never knew why because none would tell him. Zach has a few pictures on his dad in a special photo album Buffy gave him when he was six. The siblings surname's varied, William and Grace were both Summers, Aaron's was Sylvane, Eve was Summer's too, Leon's was Angel and Zach's was Finn.

"So they are dating?" Aaron sussed.

"Kind of" Zach shrugged.

Zach was the favorite son, Buffy loved him the most. Due to him being virtous and kind. Zach stood out for Buffy and they other children knew it. Leon would sometimes get jealous of him and pick on him. Leon's father Angel was still alive, she left him for Riley. He see's his dad most weekends and sometimes during the holidays. Leon texts and tweets him all the time, he loves his dad.

"This is bad, I don't know about you but I don't want another sibling" Aaron concluded.

Grace walked in the room looking curious.

"What's going on? I she pregnant AGAIN?" she demanded.

"No, relax she's just going out with someone new" Wiliam calmed her.

"Who?"

"He's really nice he bought me some sweets" Zach smiled.

"He's an estate agent" William told her.

Suddenly Buffy came out of her room and saw them all clustered together like they're plotting something.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing" Aaron shrugged unconviningly.

...

It was the 1st of September which means it was back to school. William was starting his last year at school. Grace was starting year 11, her last legal year in education. Aaron was just starting year 9 while Evie was going starting secondary school. Leon was still in Primary school, starting year 5 and Zach was going into year 3.

It was Evelyn's first day at big school and she was nervous. All the older children go to Hibrary Secondary School. She was dressed up in her new uniform and her hair was tied back in a smart ponytail. Buffy kept cooing after her and saying that she looks smart. They all go to school by the school bus, the stop is oposite they're house.

"It's time to go" Wiliam noticed the clock.

Today he was wearing ripped jeans and a punky grey t-shirt. Since he was a six former he could wear anything he wants. When they arrived at school William met his friends by the entrance. Mark, Luke, Jason, Connor and Ryan were his best friends. They were all in they're last year too. When he saw them he greeted them with a 'hey'.

"Hectic summer?" Jason asked.

"You gussed it" William sighed.

"How do you manage to survive in that big family of yours?" Connor laughed.

"That's my deepest secret" he laughed.

"Oi, you'll never guess what the Eunch here has finally scored" Mark said pointing at Ryan.

"Wayyyy!" the all shouted.

"Who too?" William wondered.

"You know that Russian girl in the year below us that really fit one"

"Yeah" William answered.

"Well it's the girl that sits next to her Chemisry"

"What the conspirsy freak?" Will began to giggle.

"Shut up"

...

Grace hanged out with the goth chicks in school. She hated the popular girls with a passion and often makes rude remarks. Her best friend was Claudia who was a Slayer in her mum's programe. Currently they were walking to they're mathmatical doom. Grace was terrible at Maths, she hated it and the teacher hated her as well. Mr Jones was the meanest teacher you'd ever meet.

"We've got the troll today" Claudia sighed.

"I'm so not in the mood for him" Grace moaned.

"We could just bunk" Claudia pointed out.

"How very true" Grace smiled, "I knew there was a reason why I'm friends with you"

"Yeah" Claudia laughed, "Where do you wanna go?"

"Let's go into town"

...

"Aaron Salvane?" the science teacher asked.

"Here" Aaron replied to the registar.

Aaron was sat in his Biology lesson his favorite subject. He was sitting next to his two best friends, David and Ian. They were animal nerds too and everybody else thought they were weird. But Aaron never got bullied due his popular older brother who'd beat them up. Today they were learning about DNA. To Aaron and his buddies this was fasinating. He opened his exercise book and began taking notes.

"Sir?" Aaron asked during the lesson.

"Yes"

"When are we going to disect something?" Aaron wanted to know.

"I've told you a million times in year 10!" the teacher cried in fustration.

"I was only asking" Aaron muttered under his breath.

...

Buffy had arranged to meet Paul for lunch in the town square. In a nice little cafe called The Pear Cafe. She hadn't gotton on a lot of dates since Riley died. Most men weren't interested in a woman with that many kids. Paul arrived at 2'o clock on the dot. They found a table outside since it was such a lovely day.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good...what about you?"

"Can't complain" he smiled.

"So what are you having?" Buffy wondered.

"I'll the tomato soup with basil"

"And I'll have the sea food platter"

When they'd ordered they began to talk more.

"So tell me about your family?" Paul questioned.

"Well I'm a single mother with way too many kids. My two older children are called William and Grace and they're father died a long time ago. Aaron's died when he was only two years old. Evie's dad left us but Leon's dad is still alive and takes him on weekends. Zach's dad died as well" Buffy said somberly.

"You've been through a lot" he sensed.

"Yeah, we all have" Buffy admitted.

"Well if it helps my family died in a road accident. I had one girl and one boy and wife called Helen" he lied.

"I'm so sorry that's horrible!" she sympathized, "I can't imagine losing a child"

"That's O.K I just want you know that your not alone. You've got me"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Stepfather**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to BTVS**

**Psyco Puddle of Mudd**

_Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one who is the schizophrenic psycho (yeah)_

_[Verse 1]__  
She lays down on the fresh lawn  
She can make everything magical  
But she tied one on big time  
And it makes me wanna rewind  
To back in the days when we were young  
When everything was like a loaded gun  
Ready to go off at any minute  
And you know we're gonna __win__ again (yeah) __[x3]___

_[Chorus:]__  
Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one who is the schizophrenic psycho (yeah)  
Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one who is the paranoid Flake-oh_

_[Verse 2]__  
She lays down on the sidewalk  
Never very analytical  
She is something simply beautiful  
Re-appear when you feel magical  
To back in the days when we were young  
When everything was like a loaded gun  
Ready to go off at any minute  
Yeah you know we're gonna win again_

_[Chorus]___

You're the one, you're the one who is the schizophrenic psycho _[3x]___

Back in the days when we were young  
When everything was like a loaded gun  
Ready to go off at any minute  
And you know we're gonna win again

_[Chorus]___

You're the one, you're the one who is the schizophrenic psycho! 

Willow had been Buffy's best friend since they were 16. She'd seen her in her best and worst moments and always stuck by her. Willow was currently dating a girl called Vanessa who was also a skilled witch. At the present moment Willow was walking down the path to Buffy's house. They'd arranged to meet at 12 for a catch up with some coffee. She knocked on the white door and waited for a response. Evie opened to door looking at her with big brown eyes. She had light blond hair and the custest brown eyes you'll ever see.

"Is your Mum home?" she asked.

"Yeah" she nodded before shouting, "MUM!"

A few moments later Buffy appeared and Eve smiled sweetly as she ran upstairs.

"Come inside" she invited as Willow entered the house.

They walked to the kitchen and sat down on the oak table. Since it was a Saturday the kids were home. William was meeting his friends, Grace was doing homework, Aaron was in his room feeding the monkey he's got hidden in his room. Evie was reading Alice in Wonderland, Leon was texing his dad in his room and Zach was watching Jerermy Kyle.

"So how are things?" Willow asked.

"Great, I think I've met someone and he's so perfect!" Buffy gushed.

"Tell me everything" Willow giggled.

"Well his name is Paul and he's in real estate. He loves big families which is so rare AND he's not a demon. I checked" Buffy revealed with a big smile on her face.

"Please tell me he's good looking" Willow begged.

"Oh, he is" Buffy nodded vigriously, "We've made another date to go to the cinema"

"So when do I get to meet the guy? He needs the best friend's aproval" she joked.

"It's a bit soon for that but it's going well. So how are you?"

"Can't complain, Xander's marrying again" Willow told her.

Buffy lit up with joy, Xander hadn't gotten engaged since Anya. Who is the love of his life in his eyes no woman could replace her. But lately he's been dating this girl called April who's also a slayer.

"Really! That's amazing" Buffy gasped.

"He really loves April and so does Justin"

Justin is Xander's son from a brief fling with a girl called Maya. Maya was killed by a demon so Xander raised him himself. Justin was 13 and went to school in Washington D.C.

"I'm glad, he deserves a mother figure" Buffy admitted.

Willow suddenly looked really sad.

"Next week in the 19th aniversary of Tara's death. So I'm leaving town for a few days to visit her grave" she said sombery.

This was a tradition with Willow, she always visited Tara's grave every year to honour her. Buffy felt a deep pang of pity in her heart and thought of the people of long ago.

...

**Scotland Yard Conferance Room**

"So let me get this straight" the captain sighed, "This unknown targets single mothers and murders them and they're children when he's done with them"

"Yes" Detective Jones confirmed.

"What else do we know?"

"That he doesn't like to be photographed. He says he's in real estate and that's all we really know of him. That's the common denominator in all four cases. Right now he's probubly doing a job" Jones told his supirior.

"So we have no idea who he is?" the captain sounded irritated.

"No, he's used different looks and a different ideantity for each one" Swan backed up her partner.

"Well I suggest you find him" the captain cried as he swept from the room.

Jones and Swan left the room together and headed to lunch. They were detective partners in the force. Emma Swan was nearly 30 and she had long blond hair. Killian Jones was rougly the same age and had short brown hair. They'd been working the case for a few mouths and they're leads always ended up as dead ends. They knew this guy was good as he hardly left a trace. This guy could be anywhere.

"I don't get the motive for killing all these families. It doesn't make sense" Swan told him.

"Some people are just mentally twisted it could be a childhood truma. Maybe he hates happy familes, maybe he hates women" Jones suggested.

"That's the drag we don't actually know" Swan sighed, "This guy can cover his tracks"

"He's picking on single mothers because they're vunrable" Killian mused, "But he doesn't rob them he just kills them after six mouths"

"I hate it when we pull the weird ones" Emma moaned.

...

Leon was sat on his bed and was messaging his father. Angel and his son have a good realtionship. As the only child with both parents he gets jealousy from the others. His father had just texted:

_How are you?_

Leon typed back:

_Great, whatcha doin?_

Angel typed back almost imiediatly:

_Hunting a demon_

Leon always got worried when his dad was hunting demons because he loved him so much. He didn't want to end up like his other siblings.

_Good Luck :)_

_I know you'll beat them you always do!_

Angel:

_Thanks, I love you. _

_Can I ask you something?_

Leon

_Sure, anything_

Angel

_Whose this Paul guy?_

Leon

_Mum's dating him she really likes him_

Angel

_Thanks, I'll text you later buddy :)_

Leon

_Bye_

...

Buffy met Paul outside Cineworld cinema at percically 15 past 7. The movie was due to start in 15 minutes. They'd picked a romantic comedy which Buffy loves. Paul bought the tickets and the popcorn by cash. They were quickly ushered to screen 4 to watch the film.

"Where do you want to sit?" Paula asked gentalmanly.

"Let's sit at the back" Buffy smiled.

"Then at the back it is" Paul grinned as they sat down at the back.

Some teenagers were sat right in front of them, they couldn't of been more then 16 or 17. It was a small group of about 3. You could tell that they were 'the lads' at school by they're clothes and they're bad manners, there was two of them and a really skanky girl. When the movie begun they were whispering and sometimes talking loudly during the film. Buffy was starting to get really annoyed with them. When the movie ended the group made they're way out of the ciniema.

"They completly ruined the film" Buffy complained as they left.

"What those teens?" Paul wondered.

"I couldn't concentrate on the film" Buffy continued.

"I'm sorry they spolit the movie for you" Paul said gravely.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the boys and the girl going into the mens room.

"I'll just go to the loo and I'll be straight back" he promised.

"You better be" she giggled.

Paul went straight for the mens toliets. When he entered he saw the boys combing they're hair thinking they're really cool. The girl was examining her long manicured nails.

"I'm not sitting through shit like that again. Next time we go and see an action film. Thanks to you I've wasted an hour and a half of my life" the boy yelled at the girl.

"I didn't forced you to come" she argued back.

"I thought the movie was shit" the other boy put in.

"Excuse me" Paul said softly.

"What?" the guy replied rudly.

"Do you mind getting out of the way so I can wash my hands?"

"Yes! Now piss off" the ginger guy laughed with his friends.

"I said" Paul repeated more sternly, "Get out of the way"

"And I said no!" he cried back, "Are you deaf?"

Paul slowly approached them looking at each of them indervidually.

"I'll ask you nicely, one more time. Get out of the way"

"No!"

Paul suddenly took hold of the guy's head and slammed it hard against the sink so blood was coming out. he broke the girl's neck and slammed the ginger kid into the mirror so he died as well. Calmly he went to the sink to wash his hands while huming 'Hey Jude'. When he got out he approached Buffy with a bright smile on his face.

"Let's get you home" he grinned.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**A/N**

Detective Swan and Jones are based on the Once Upon a Time characters :)


End file.
